


Questions

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Gay, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tsundere Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Questions

Yuri rolled his socked heels on the glass coffee table, shifting both his feet from side to side. It made a slight crackling sound, barely audible over the word vomit spewing from the TV. 

"I have a question," he finally blurted out, the words slipping out smoother than he had expected, but not smooth enough to avoid both Yuuri and Viktor raising their eyebrows in concern.

"Sure," Viktor supplied, flipping his bangs back. "What's up?"

Before the question even passed his lips, Yuri became defensive. "Don't you dare laugh," he warned.

Yuuri shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "We won't, Yuri, I promise."

Yuri still paused a moment before asking, "how did you know?"

Two blank faces stared back at him for a moment, before Viktor spoke. "Know what?"

Yuri felt his cheeks growing hotter, and he dragged his feet from the coffee table to instead tuck them under himself. "That… that you liked guys?"

Relief washed over Viktor's face and he broke into a wide grin. "Well, in the second grade, there was this boy Dimitri who sat next to me, and all the girls fawned all over him. One day on the playground I overheard some of the girls talking about how they wanted to kiss him, and I realized, well… that I did, too."

"Did you?" Yuri asked.

Viktor shook his head. "No, but I did kiss another boy a few years later. I guess that's what confirmed it for me."

Yuri nodded mutely, turning his attention to Yuuri. He was wringing his hands in his lap, avoiding eye contact with either of the Russian men.

"Well?" Yuri finally prompted.

Yuuri shrugged, averting his eyes. "I guess I just always knew, or something."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "You're a horrible liar."

Yuuri looked at Viktor for help, but instead got the opposite. "You really are, my love."

Yuuri sighed, albeit dramatically, and released his hands from one another in order to throw them into the air. "Fine, fine!" He sucked in a frantic breath. "It was you," he mumbled, regarding Viktor.

Yuri made a noise of disgust that Viktor followed up with a gleeful squeal. "Really? Me? Oh, my Yuuri, how sweet!"

"Stop!" Yuuri groaned. "You're so embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? No, Yuuri, I mean it! I'm over the moon!"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "We can tell."

Yuuri quickly averted the attention from himself, asking Yuri, "why did you want to know?"

Yuri clammed up, curling further into himself on the couch. "Just curious," he lied.

Yuuri, face no longer the color of a tomato, narrowed his eyes. "You're a horrible liar, too."

Yuri didn't bother looking to Viktor for help; he knew better. Instead he stared down at his own lap, racking his brain for an excuse.

"You know," Viktor began softly, "it's okay. You can tell us."

Yuuri chimed in next. "We aren't going to laugh at you or anything." _Like you laugh at me_ , remained unspoken, but Yuri heard it loud and clear.

"Do you promise?" Yuri finally whispered, raspy and dry. His throat suddenly felt like sandpaper.

"We promise," Viktor told him.

"There's this boy in my ballet class," Yuri admitted. "Alexei."

When he glanced up, both Yuuri and Viktor were staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I just… wanted to know." His throat was getting tighter by the second. He swallowed three times, until the feeling subsided. "He makes me feel funny."

"Funny how?" Viktor probed.

Yuri felt his face heating, and he bit back the urge to say _none of your business, old man_! Instead, he whispered, barely audible, "like I'm floating somewhere outside my body." He swallowed again as his throat betrayed him. He felt hot tears prickling behind his eyes. "But I want to come back into it just… so I can touch him. Or kiss him." He clamped his hand over his mouth, realizing his verbal overstep a moment too late.

"Yuri," Yuuri whispered, ever-soft and never judging. "It's okay."

"Shut up," Yuri spat, scrubbing away at his cheeks hard enough to cause a rash as a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"Okay," Yuuri replied easily, leaving them in a silence only interrupted as Yuri sniffled, containing the rest of his tears.

"Thank you for telling us," Viktor offered, his voice dripping with kindness.

Yuri tensed back up in a second, hugging his knees to his chest. Opening up wasn't exactly his _strong suit_.

"We never talk about this again," he barked.

Viktor had a twinkle in his eye when Yuri looked up. "Okay, but Yuri?"

" _What?_ "

"You have to promise… you'll tell us if you kiss him, right?" There was the familiar grin that Yuri knew so well.

"Asshole," Yuri screeched, promptly tossing the nearest pillow at Viktor's face.

Viktor cackled, throwing the pillow right back at Yuri. "But Yuuuuuri, you can't just tell us and then leave us hanging!"

This time, when Yuri threw the pillow back, he missed Viktor and hit Yuuri in the shoulder.

"You two are children," Yuuri groaned, holding onto the pillow so neither of them could use it as a projectile again.

Yuri shrugged, leaning back against the couch cushions. With his last shred of humility still intact, he mumbled, "I'll tell you."

Yuuri smiled at him, sickeningly sweet. Yuri would never tell him to his face, but it made him feel kind of warm inside. Safe. 

"We're always here for you, Yuri," Yuuri told him.

"Always," Viktor repeated.

Yuri hid his face, where his lips were stretching into a wide grin. He knew that they always would be.


End file.
